


What is Air?

by CreatureOfTheNight



Series: Mark and Dark [1]
Category: Markiplier-YouTube, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mark has Dark's powers, Mark sold his soul, This Was A Dream I Had, may continue, so weird - Freeform, super short, yaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-25 03:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10755945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatureOfTheNight/pseuds/CreatureOfTheNight
Summary: I had a dream that Mark pretty much sold his soul to Dark to get Dark's powers. This includes levitating, teleportation, inhuman strength and a couple more. Super short but I may continue with it.





	What is Air?

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so please don't spam about spelling or grammar errors.

His arm snaked around my back, roughly pulling me to his strong chest, our faces inches apart. My arms instinctively going to his shoulders, my lungs refused to work as I stared into eyes that seemed to be made of melted chocolate. I sucked in a shaky breathe and slowly moved my right hand to his face. I slide his glasses off as he closed his eyes. He reopened them moments later to take the glasses from my hand and set them down on a surface somewhere.

What felt like minutes passed before he slowly closed the gap between our lips. I closed my eyes and gripped the shirt under my hands as tightly as I could. His lips were soft, contrasting against his rough stubble rubbing against my face. After a few moments of slow agonizing kisses, my lungs begged for air. I pulled my head back, realizing that he had moved one hand into my hair, leaving me completely enclosed in his grip. Thankfully he needed air too. He gently peck at my lips then my cheek, slowly moving along my jaw. My head lulled to the side, letting small gasps and moan leave my lips. 

He let out a hungry growl that seemed to go straight to the pit of my stomach. I went to shuffle my feet, but suddenly realized I was standing on my tippy-toes. His arms were still wrapped around me possessively, holding my weight to him. His arms tightened even more, seeming to lift me up. But I soon realized that my feet weren't touching the ground and he wasn't tall enough to be holding me up that high. Between the nipping teeth at my neck and the possessive hold, it was hard to hold a thought.

"Mark?" My own voice sounded foreign to my ears. I sounded desperate and out of breath. In all reality I was. My brain decided then to open my eyes and from the angle my head was leaned, I could see we were only feet from the ceiling. I began to panic and struggle against him.

"No." His voice was low and gravely, instantly making me still. With one arm clasped around my mid back, the other on my lower, holding my hips to his, he slowly nipped up my neck to my mouth. My gasps filled the air around us but were so muffled by his mouth. The kiss was hungry and impatient, effectively knocking the air and thought process from my body.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think, if I should continue, or if you have constructive criticism for me!


End file.
